1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module using blue-ray or ultraviolet-ray light sources, particularly to a display module using blue-ray or ultraviolet-ray light sources to excite RGB fluorescent powders to emit light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel, a backlight module in the rear side emits light, and the light is uniformly spread to the front side via the backlight module and an assemblage of prisms; the liquid crystal molecules will align according to received image signals, which can determine whether the light to pass through or not.
The backlight module is one of the key components of LCD panel. As liquid crystal itself does not emit light, sufficient brightness and uniformly distributed light source, which enables the LCD panel to present pictures, is provided by a backlight module.
LCD panel has been universally used in monitors, notebooks computers, digital cameras, projectors, etc., which have high growth potential, and therefore, the demand for the backlight module and its related elements and parts also increases persistently. The growth of the demand for backlight module is primarily motivated by the demand for large size panels used in notebook computers, monitors, etc., wherein low price is the stimulating factor of the demand.
In a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), inertial gases or a mercury vapor are filled into an evacuated tube, and a voltage is applied to create an isoionic effect, and an ultraviolet ray is thus emitted to excite RGB fluorescent elements to generate the trichromatic colors; the exciting time is used to control brightness.
A PDP comprises a front glass plate and a rear glass plate. The front glass plate has transparent ITO holding electrodes and conductivity-enhancing bus electrodes. A transparent dielectric layer overlays the electrodes, and MgO further overlays the dielectric layer in order to protect the dielectric layer against ion impact. The rear glass plate has address electrodes (i.e. data electrodes), a dielectric layer, and strip-like barrier ribs. RGB fluorescent materials are printed inside each barrier rib. Inertial gases Ne and Xe are filled into the space between two glass plates, and then, two glass plates are sealed, with the pressure thereinside at a high vacuum state of only several hundred Torr.
PDP has the advantages of high contrast, mature technology, no residual image, capability of implementing a large-size panel, and having a wide viewing angle. However, PDP is very expensive and consumes too much power, and the effect of the transparent ITO is not well enough. A voltage is used to create an isoionic effect to generate an ultraviolet ray, and the spectrum thereof is too wide; thus, the performance is unstable.
The top benefit of LCD is a very low radiation, and in comparison with PDP, LCD also consumes less power. However, if LCD is compared with CRT by the price per inch of the panel, a LCD panel is much more expensive than a traditional CRT TV.
In re those discussed above, the present invention provides a display module using blue-ray or ultraviolet-ray light sources to overcome the problems.